A wheelbarrow is generally used to transport materials in bulk, which also necessitates the use of tools, such as a shovel, a rake, etc. In addition it is not always easy to move the wheelbarrow over a certain distance and carry several tools at the same time. In effect, the useful part, i.e., the heavier side of the tool rests in the body of the wheelbarrow, while the handle rests on the edge of the wheelbarrow; but the movements of balancing and jolting the wheelbarrow, above all when the ground is uneven, can lead to dropping the tools.
The goal of the present invention is to remedy this inconvenience by proposing a tool holding device attachable to a wheelbarrow which allows the movement of the wheelbarrow and at least one tool without the risk of dropping the tool.